


Three Little Secrets

by KikiVex



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bellice - Freeform, Camping AU, F/F, F/F/F, Frienship Goals, Rosella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiVex/pseuds/KikiVex
Summary: Bella is invited hiking with the Cullens one sunny weekend, and while the boys are out hunting, the girls find themselves sharing an erotic secret just between the three of them.





	Three Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created by xDreamlessx in the FFic.net in 2014.  
> Since xDreamlessx is not active there anymore, don't have an account on AO3 and a lot of "mature-explicit" fics were taken down on FFic, I decide to "copy" and post it here.  
> All the kudos to xDreamlessx.

Early Saturday morning Alice and Rosalie came by to pick me up for our big camping trip. It would be the first time I was going to spend the night away from dad since I came to live with him in Forks and he was anxious enough to follow me out onto the porch when the red Mazda pulled up on the curb.

"You be careful in those woods, Bella," he was saying. "You've never been camping before."

I had a huge backpack slung over my shoulder and I hefted it up as I turned to say goodbye. "I'll be with Edward the whole time, dad, don't worry."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't strike me as much of an outdoorsman."

Alice had gotten out of the car and now she came skipping across the lawn to say hello. The cloudcover overhead was thin and white and the filtered sunrays made her skin glisten just barely, not noticeable to most people but noticeable to me. I smiled as she approached. The sky was due to completely clear by afternoon and I couldn't wait to see them all sparkle.

"Hi, Charlie!" she called out happily. "Hope you don't mind us borrowing Bella for the weekend."

Alice grabbed my arm and grinned, pulling me toward her possessively. Charlie nodded and smiled reluctantly.

"Just keep her out of trouble," he said. "How many of you guys are going out there?"

"Oh, just all of us. Me, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

Charlie's brow furrowed slightly. "You all got enough tents?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That was dad's way of making sure that me and my virginity wouldn't be sharing a tent with Edward. He was tactful about it, but it was still embarrassing. He had no idea what a gentleman Edward was. Alice knew what he was asking as well and she smiled about it. 

"Don't worry, Charlie, Bella will have a tent all to herself, I promise." 

Charlie nodded at that, only slightly awkward. "Well, you girls have fun," he said. "I want her back by Sunday night, you hear?" 

Alice giggled. "Don't worry about a thing, Charlie. We'll take really good care of her." 

Charlie nodded again and looked past her toward the car on the curb. Rosalie had gotten out and she was leaning against the fender with her arms folded and her legs crossed. She was wearing sunglasses and she looked like some model over there. Her blonde hair was luminous and light was glinting off the red hood of the car. Charlie lifted a hand to wave, probably not even remembering her name, and then he turned back to me and Alice. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and placed a kiss on my head. "Have fun." 

"Thanks, dad," I said. "I will." 

Alice giggled and took the massive backpack off my shoulders and carried it across the lawn as if it weighed no more than a handbag. The car was a convertible and the top was down. Alice threw the pack into the back and Rosalie climbed in behind the wheel. Me and Alice went around the other Side, Alice opening the door, and I paused to wave at Charlie. 

He waved back. Alice let the seat forward for me to climb Into the back and then she Jumped into the passenger seat. 

"Hi, Rose," I said to her, trying to be friendly. "Thanks for coming to pick me up." 

"Alice insisted," she said, glancing back to make sure I was putting my seatbelt on. 

Alice was putting her seatbelt on as well, since even though they were indestructible they still had to follow road rules, and I gave my dad one last wave. 

Rosalie had already turned the key and now she was pulling away from the curb, gaining speed until we were out of sight of the house before she pushed it as fast as she could go without risk of killing the human in the back. Her long blonde hair was billowing behind her and the wind was riffling through Alice's short black pixiecut. 

Alice grinned at me over the backrest of her seat, practically bouncing in excitement. "This is so exciting, isn't it? Our first camping trip together." 

"Are you sure you want me to come along?" I asked, still not sure what purpose I served among them. "Wouldn't I just be a bother to you guys?" 

Rosalie half turned and opened her mouth from behind the wheel, probably with some sarcastic reply, but Alice cut her off quickly. 

"Of course not! It's gonna be fun!" 

"I hope so," I said. "Where's Edward?" 

"Oh, they're already out there, setting up camp. We're gonna hike up to meet them."

I nodded and sat back against the leather seat, tucking whipping locks of dark hair behind my ear. There was a smile on my face and excitement building in my stomach. I didn't care about camping, but I loved the Cullens, especially Alice and Edward. I really hoped Edward had something romantic planned. I could picture him now, sparkling in the sun and maybe giving me a piggyback ride, stopping to pick me a bouquet of wildflowers perhaps. And then the two of us cuddling by an open campfire under the stars before he took me back to my tent where we would...well, go to sleep, I guess. Still. It should be fun.

It wasn't a long drive to the hiking trail and soon we were into the woods, just the three of us. Alice and Rosalie were dressed as they always were, in designer labels, and I was outfitted in hiking boots and canvas pants with my pack strapped to my back. It was warm enough that I didn't need a sweater and the sun was already beginning to come out. The path was gravel which crunched under our boots and the trail was lined on either side with bright green trees which were even brighter in the midmorning sunlight. The shadows of the trees lay stencilled over the trail and brief glimmers of glitter played over Alice and Rosalie's faces as they passed through the bands of light. I caught myself staring at them a few times and wondering if they really knew how beautiful they were. 

Eventually we quit the trail and headed directly into the woods, climbing an embankment of rocks and continuing on among the trees themselves, the trunks thick and dark and covered in bright green moss. The ground was soft and wet with dew and our boots made no sound. Alice was the only one speaking. I was struggling to even keep my breath and Rosalie had never been overly friendly. Alice carried the conversation all on her own, pointing out various plants and flowers, cautioning me away from the poison oak. She lead the way over rocks and windfall logs, giggling, urging us to hurry, prancing about and sparkling in the sun like some woodland nymph guiding us through an enchanted wood. 

By lunch time I needed to take a break and we nooned in a small copse of cadars as I drank from the waterbottle and unwrapped a sandwich from my pack. Alice sat with me while Rosalie leaned back against a treetrunk and looked about impatiently. 

"Sorry about this," I said, hating to slow them down. "You guys can go ahead if you want." 

Alice giggled and flapped a hand. "Oh quiet, you silly human. This is all part of the fun." 

Rosalie glanced at us and away again. It wasn't a very friendly glance. I noticed it and I wondered why Rosalie was even here. I knew she never did like me very much. Alice was kneeling beside me, legs tucked under her, and I leaned to her with a low voice. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go on?" I asked. "I don't think Rosalie's having any fun." 

Alice winked and lowered her voice as well. "Don't let her fool you," she whispered. "She likes being around you just as much as I do." 

"She does? Why?" 

"Because you remind her what it's like to be human." 

I wasn't sure if I understood that, but it made me feel a little better. I glanced at Rosalie and I knew she heard everything with her superhearing even though weld been speaking quietly. She unleaned from the treetrunk and strode over briskly. 

"Are we gonna move on sometime today," she said, "or are we gonna sit here all weekend?" 

Alice and I looked at each other. Then I gobbled the last few bites of my sandwich and started packing everything into the bag. 

We set out again and we came upon the campsite within the hour. The guys were all there and in the centre of the clearing they had built the biggest tent I had ever seen. It was almost as big as my house, a gigantic cabin- tent With a blue polyester roof and a canvas awing over the door that overhung a pair of lawnchalrs and a small outdoor barbeque. 

"Yo!" Emmett called out. "Look who's finally here!" 

He had his shirt off and his whole muscular torso was sparkling in the sun. Jasper had a hammer in his hand and he had just stood up from where held tapped in the last peg. Edward was standing at a slight distance, like a foreman overseeing the work, and he smiled when he saw me. The sun was glimmering off his perfect face and I smiled as he came over. 

"You look exhausted," he said, brushing back a sweaty lock of hair from my forehead. 

I chuckled once. My legs were killing me and I could imagine how red my face was. "Some of us aren't supernatural," I said. "I was lucky to even make it here at all." 

He smiled and gave me a kiss. 

It was already afternoon by then and I spent the rest of the day relaxing in one of the lawnchairs and sipping icetea that Alice had made. Rosalie had been inspecting the tent—even though she wouldn't be sleeping in it—and now she was questioning her husband on certain points of its construction, searching for flaws or signs of shoddy workmanship to dress him down with. 

Before dark Edward and I went for a short walk. He led me to a place where we could watch the sunset together, the edge of a grassy rise that overlooked the forest floor. Stands of tall green trees were rustling in the evening breeze under a skyline of pink and rose and he held me from behind and rocked me in his cool arms as if we too moved in the breeze and together we watched as the sun drained away in a final flare of crimson colour over the darkening woods. 

By the time we got back to camp Emmett had broken open the cooler and fired up the barbeque. Inside the cooler was an assortment of raw meat and a few vegetable kebabs that Esme had prepared. He was already forking huge slabs of steak onto the grill together with lambchops and sausages and hamburgers and chickenfllets and I wondered how much of that he actually expected me to eat. Rosalie was standing by, admonishing him for not turning the steaks often enough, and Jasper was building a large campfire. 

Soon the little glade was filled with an orange glow and the scent of roasting meat. I was wondering where Alice was when suddenly there was a loud crack deep in the forest, like a tree falling down, and seconds later Alice wandered back into camp dragging a large tree that she'd uprooted. Together with Jasper they broke off the limbs and branches, stacking them in a pile for firewood, and then they laid the bare trunk in the grass by the fire as a log for me to sit on. 

By now dinner was ready. Edward was sitting on the log beside me and Alice and Jasper were sitting in the grass and Emmett had fetched a large rock from the woods for him and Rosalie. I ate a steak and two of the kebabs with the paper plate balanced on my lap and then I had a piece of chicken as well. Emmett tried to get me to eat more but I barely had room left for the customary marshmallows. Alice had skewered a few of them onto the end of a metal wire and I was roasting them in the fire and listening to the vampires tell stories of how they all met. 

Jasper's story was the most romantic. Alice was lounging back in his arms and the orange firelight was playing over their pale faces. 

"First time I saw her," he said, "was through the front window of a diner. She was sitting at the counter, pretending to sip a soda. I stopped right in my tracks, out there on the sidewalk. She had her back to the window and after a while she turned slightly and smiled right at me. As if she knew I was out there staring." 

"I did know," Alice giggled. 

Jasper chuckled and went on with the story. "So she smiled at me and gave me a little toss of her chin. For me to come inside. So I went in and I went over to her and she turned on the stool to look me over, as If to check if I was the right person. I was so taken that I almost reached to doff my hat, forgetting that I hadn't worn a hat in half a century. She smiled at me again and said my name without me ever mentioning it and that was pretty much all she wrote." 

Alice smiled and tilted her head back for him to conclude the story with a kiss. He gave her one right on the lips, so romantic in the light of the fire, and I couldn't help grinning. 

"That's so romantic," I said, plucking the last roasted marshmallow off the wire. I turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "What about you guys? Do you guys have a romantic story?" 

Emmett had been staring at the plate of leftover meat, as if recalling them old days when he used to actually eat it, and now he looked up. It seemed to take him a second or two to understand the question but finally he did. 

"Well, I was half-dead when Rosalie found me," he said. "Mauled by a bear. Rosalie saved my life, so I married her and spent the rest of my life wishing I'd married the bear instead." 

He guffawed at that last part. Alice giggled. Even Edward smiled. Rosalie didn't seem impressed but she refrained from ripping his head off. I smiled and sighed and turned to Edward. 

"I wish we had a romantic story too," I said. "The only thing I remember about how we met was how repulsed you were." 

Edward chuckled silently at the memory and Emmett grinned and pointed at him across the fire. 

"That's my Edward," he said. "He always was a ladies man." 

Edward shook his head. "I think it's time Bella went to bed," he said. "She's tired." 

He had already stood up and taken the wire out of my hands. I was surprised; I hadn't been aware I was tired. I was exhausted, but I was still having fun. 

"Well, I'm not really that tired," I began, but Edward only smiled. 

"It's late, Bella," he said, "you need your rest." 

I frowned a little. Sometimes it was really annoying how controlling he could be. But I didn't want to argue, so I just stood up and dusted my pants. Alice seemed to sympathize and she gave me a smile and a roll of her eyes at Edward. I smiled back. 

"So what are you guys gonna do?" I asked, knowing vampires don't sleep. 

Emmett grinned widely and hugged his wife toward him. "Well, me and Rosalie are gonna—" 

"go for a perfectly innocent stroll under the stars," she finished for him. "Aren't we, honey?" 

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna say," Emmett said, nodding rigorously. "And after that, we're gonna—" 

Rosalie glared at him. He bit his lip and decided not to push it. 

Alice snuggled closer to Jasper and smiled at me. "Jasper and I are gonna watch the fire for a while," she said. "Sweet dreams, Bella." 

I nodded at her, wishing I could stay up with them a bit more, but Edward was already leading me to the tent. 

The tent was ten feet high and the inside was tinted blue from the firelight filtered through the polyester. Edward tucked me into my sleeping bag and lay down beside me. We whispered together for a little bit, even though I was apparently so tired he had been compelled to rush me to bed, and after a while I fell asleep. 

The sun was full up by the time I woke in the morning. Emmett was sitting by the dead fire and he was whittling a small statue of a bear out of a chunk of wood with a huntingknife. He told me that Alice and Rosalie were out hunting and nodded before went back into the tent. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth and washed my face in a basin of springwater that Edward had fetched for me. He had plucked some flower petals into the water and I gave him a big kiss before he left me in private. The tent was fitted with a portable toilet and I was happy that I wouldn't have to go behind a bush or something. I was all for an authentic camping experience but a girl has her dignity. 

Finally I changed into some fresh clothes and by the time I reappeared outside Alice and Rosalie were back. Alice had blood on her face and neck and Rosalie had blood in her blonde hair. The boys all rose, roused by the scent of blood in the morning breeze. 

"Damn," Emmett said, looking them over. "What happened to you guys?" 

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other. Alice smiled. 

"It got a little messy," she said.

Emmett whistled and began stretching in preparation for his hunt. Jasper took off his jacket. Edward was standing beside me and he turned to take my hands like a knight bidding adieu before battle. 

"We'll be as quick as possible," he assured me. 

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be too quick," I said. "Enjoy your hunt." 

"Yo," Emmett said, "I think I smelt a black bear last night." 

"There's no bears in Washington, Emmett," Jasper told him. 

"And it's smelled, not smelt," Edward corrected him. 

"Whatever," Emmett said, "now come on, let's go get that bear! Whoo!" 

Emmett was already bounding away into the trees, bear-like himself, and Edward and Jasper followed after him. 

I watched them go and smiled. Rosalie and Alice were coming over. Alice's top was pink and there was a dark blood stain on it and there was another dark stain on Rosalie's jeans. The poor deer must've put up a fight. 

"Morning, sleepy head," Alice said, smiling. "Whatcha up to?" 

I shrugged. "Nothing, just finished breakfast." 

"Well, me and Rosalie are gonna go wash up. There's a small stream and a pond just little bit north of here. Wanna come?" 

"It's okay, I already washed." 

"So what? Come see us naked. You gotta be curious, right?" 

I chuckled awkwardly. I had always been too shy to admire other girl's bodies and I shook my head demurely. "That's okay, I'll just..." 

I gestured at the remains of the campfire, as if I intended to clean it up or something. Alice smiled and took Rosalie's hand. 

"Come on," she said. "It's a nice pond and there's some pretty flowers there too. Besides, we shouldn't leave you here alone. You might get attacked by a bear or something." 

I stood for a second. They were holding hands and walking into the trees, strangely like lovers, and after a minute I jogged to catch up. 

The pond wasn't far away. The water was clean and clear and it was ringed by shelves of rock. A small waterfall cascaded from one of the higher shelves and the streamed babbled away further Into the trees along a rocky riverbed. The grass grew to my knees and there were wildflowers everywhere. 

"Here it is," Alice said, already pulling off her top. "Rosalie and I like to stop here sometimes whenever we hunt in the area." 

I nodded. She dropped the top on the banks of the pond, where the grass was thinner. Rosalie was taking off her top as well. I stood there awkwardly, trying not to glance. I knew most girls thought it was perfectly natural to admire other girl's bodies or compare but it had never really felt natural to me for some reason. They were kicking off their boots and unzipping their jeans. I was hoping they would keep their underwear on, like bathingsuits, but those hopes were quickly dashed as Alice unlatched her bra and let it drop to the ground and then Rosalie did the same. My throat tightened as I tried not to look at their breasts. Alice noticed my expression and smiled and dropped her panties, kicking them away with a dainty flick of her toe. Rosalie lowered her own panties across the long length of her legs, dim white in the shadows, and left them in the grass as she stepped free of them. 

I was watching them openly now, since looking away seemed even more suspicious. Alice had taken Rosalie's hand again, as if for balance, and together they stepped into the pool, first onto the rocks and then into the water. Sunlight washed over their backs as they emerged from the shadows on the banks and instantly their skin was engulfed in that supernatural shimmer that hinted at their inner etherealness. They turned toward me, still holding hands. The pond was shallow and the water only came to mid- thigh. It covered nothing. The waterfall was splashing behind them and in the fine mist that rose there shimmered a faint rainbow that they stood in silhouette against, pale, naked, perfect. 

I gulped. 

Alice smiled at me and said: 

"So what do you think?" 

I blinked. "About what?" 

"Our bodies, silly. Impressed?" 

Alice had her arm around Rosalie's waist. They stood so close their hips and the sides of their breasts were touching. They seemed not to notice or they were comfortable with it. I gulped again and nodded. 

"Sure," I said. 

Alice giggled and turned away to start washing herself. She laved up a double palmful of water and splashed it over her face, washing away the deer blood on her cheek and neck. Rosalie turned away as well and she bent her head underneath the waterfall to rinse the blood out of her hair. 

I stood there on the bank, watching them, fidgeting with my hands. I watched them bend and sway in the water and I watched them palm water over their glistening skin and I watched them with a strange feverishness stealing over my body. I felt weak and hot. I had no idea what it meant. There was no sound at all in the little glade but the drip and splash of water and after a while the silence began to seem awkward. 

"Is the water cold?" I asked, by way of conversation. 

"A little," Alice said. She was stroking water into her slender shoulder and she smiled at my face. "Want to come in and cool down?" 

I shook my head. "It's okay." 

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed." 

I didn't answer for a second. Rosalie was wringing her hair out like a rag and then she tossed it back in a huge hoop of spray. I looked at her, at how the dark rope of her wet hair lay coiled between her breasts, and then back at Alice. 

"It's alright," I said. "Aren't you guys uncomfortable?" 

"Why would we be uncomfortable?" 

"Because you're naked." 

Alice giggled and swayed in the water. "If you had a body like this," she said, "would you be self-conscious?" 

I looked at them. At Rosalie's statuesque flawlessness and Alice's nubile perfection. I looked at them and I shrugged a little bit. "I guess not," I admitted. "But I still wouldn't be comfortable being naked In front of someone." 

"Not even in front of Edward?" 

I blushed. "That's different." 

Alice smiled and swayed in the water for a moment. "Rosalie and I are practically sisters," she said. "We've shared far more intimate moments than this." 

An odd emphasis on the word far. Rosalie was facing the sun with her back to Alice and she didn't flinch as Alice put her arms around her in a loose and wet embrace. Alice stepped onto her toes In the water and whispered in Rosalie's ear. 

"Haven't we, Rose?" she asked softly. 

Rosalie didn't reply. She was looking at me where I stood on the bank, not minding the other woman touching her at all. My eyes darted between them. 

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. 

Alice was looking at me as well and she smiled with her cheek laid against Rosalie's back. Her hand caressed Rosalie's naked shoulder, as if to display their intimacy, and she said: 

"What do you think I mean?" 

I didn't move. I could feel the blush moving over my face and it was hotter than anything I'd ever felt. Alice watched me for a minute and then she cocked her head. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come into the water, Bella?" she asked pleasantly, releasing Rosalie and passing her hands over the pond surface. "You look like you need to cool down a little." 

I shook my head. "I'm okay." 

"Come on, don't be silly. Take off your clothes." 

"What?" 

"Take off your clothes. Get in." 

"I don't think..." 

Alice giggled. Her hands were under the surface of the pond and now she flicked them out and sent a spray of water in my direction. I grinned and cowered under the cold droplets. 

"Come on," Alice insisted, "it's only fair. You've seen us, now we wanna see you. No need to be embarrassed. You're our sister now too, remember?" 

I stood there, hesitating. Rosalie was leaning back against a shelf of rock with her breasts exposed and sparkling in the sun, watching me. Alice was watching me as well, waiting. I didn't move and didn't speak. I didn't even know what was happening. My eyes lifted to Alice's face and Alice smiled. 

"It's okay," she said. "Just trust me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've seen all this in a vision, anyway." 

"You have?" 

"Mmhm." 

"What did you see?" 

"You'll find out if you take off your clothes and come into the water. Come on, don't be scared. The water's lovely." 

She smiled and swayed in the water as if to entice me, like a beckoning siren. Sunlight sparkled off the tips of her shoulders and her breasts. I looked at them both, hesitating a little bit more, and then I gave a jerky nod and began to undress. 

My mind was racing and my heart racing even faster. I pulled off my top and my skin underneath felt weird, as if I had removed some final layer of protection. I kicked off my boots and put down my pants, clumsily kicking them away with legs that were weak and wobbly. Alice and Rosalie were watching me, Rosalie with her cool yellow eyes and Alice with an impish smile. My underwear was plain cotton and I took off my bra with a lurching feeling in my stomach that I tried desperately to ignore. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had always been nervous In locker rooms but never like this. There was nothing left but my panties and finally they too fell to the grass. Alice's eyes followed them down and lifted again to my face. My throat was closed over. I couldn't swallow. Twin pairs of amber eyes raked over my naked body and I moved forward to step into the pond, the mud on the bank squishing between my toes. 

Both Alice and Rosalie each offered up a hand to steady me and I took them both for balance as I stepped from rock to rock Into the pond, assisted at each hand like some fabled maiden descending into sacred waters. 

The water was cold and silky and I shivered as it closed around my thighs, wishing it could've been just a little deeper to cover my hips and butt. Rosalie released my hand right away but Alice held it a moment. Her fingers were so cool and small. I shivered again and touched the water. I chuckled awkwardly. 

"Cold," I said. 

Alice smiled. "Don't be embarrassed, Bella," she said. "You have a beautiful body. You should take pride in it. Not many girls are as lucky as you." 

I chuckled again, assuming she was just being nice. A cool breeze came off the water and kissed my flaming cheeks. I could feel droplets splashing on me from the waterfall. I looked at Rosalie and looked at Alice. Alice smiled. 

"Come here," she said. 

"What do you mean?"

I was standing face to face with her and she laved up a handful of water and poured it over my bare shoulder. I shivered. She laved up another handful and poured it again over the same shoulder and then she pressed her wet hand onto the shoulder and caressed it softly. I shivered again, more like a quiver. 

"What are you doing?" I asked in a small voice. 

"Just touching," she said, as if that was supposed to reassure me. "Turn around." 

"Huh?"

"Turn around." 

I turned and it felt like the whole forest was turning with me, the whole world wheeling around like a world in a dream. Rosalie was in front of me and her amber eyes flickered over my breasts and lingered there for a moment. My nipples hardened under her gaze and I became aware of a soft throb between my legs. She took a step toward me, lifting her eyes to mine, and then she placed her hands on my shoulders. stared up at her, watching her sparkle. 

"Your skin is so warm and soft," Alice murmured from behind me. One of her hands was at my waist, stroking up and down with her cold fingers. "You don't realize how nice that warmth is until it's gone." 

"I'd rather be a vampire like you guys," I said, still staring at Rosalie. 

"Me too," Alice whispered in my ear. "But it's nice to have a human to play with." 

Rosalie's hands were slipping away from my shoulders and lowering toward my breasts. My chest tightened and I didn't believe she was actually going to touch them until she did. Her cool hands cupped my warm and soft mounds and a quiet gasp came out of me. 

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered. 

She didn't answer, she only smiled with her perfectly red lips and softly stroked my breasts. My heart had stopped when she first touched them but the smile made it race again. I didn't think I had ever seen her smile before. 

Alice giggled from behind me and bought her hands around to join Rosalie's. I looked down at my chest and saw two sets of hands playing with my boobs, one pair with small fingers, the other pair With longer fingers, and both pairs sparkling whitely against the otherwise dull paleness of my breasts. 

"Mmm," Alice murmured. "They're pretty big for your age, aren't they?" 

I didn't reply. Couldn't. I had no breath. All I could do was stare at these hands—girl's hands—which were touching my breasts. Alice chuckled softly and pressed her chest into my back, making me feel her own breasts. I felt them flatten against me, the nipples hard and cold like pebbles against my skin. She rubbed them Into me a little bit and then she placed her chin on my shoulder and said: 

"Rosalie's are nice too, aren't they?" 

I still couldn't answer. I only looked at them on Rosalie chest, two mounds gloriously shaped and sparkling in the sunlight. 

"Wanna touch them?" Alice whispered into my ear. 

My voice came out raspy. "No." 

"No? How come no? You're not curious?" 

"Of course not." 

Rosalie's lips tilted upward into a smirk, as if she didn't believe me for a second. Alice giggled and took my hands. 

"Don't insult her, Bella," she said. "Touch them." 

"I..."

But she was guiding my hands and my hands went along without resistance. It felt like there were no bones in my arms. Alice moved them onto Rosalie's breasts and Rosalie allowed it. She even smiled. My mouth had dropped open and my hands were tingling as Alice pressed them firmly against the cold globes of Rosalie's breasts. 

"What do you think?" she whispered in my ear. 

"I don't know." 

Alice giggled and continued to use my hands to stroke them. "I think they're beautiful. I've always been jealous of Rosalie's body. She's amazing, isn't she?" 

Rosalie accepted these compliments without taking her eyes from mine. My eyes kept darting to her face, as if to check if I had permission to be touching her like this. Alice was hardly even guiding me anymore. The breasts under my hands were cool and smooth as Silk and oddly firm. Like exotic fruit. The pad of my thumb brushed her swollen nipple and my mouth went completely dry. 

"They're so cold," I whispered. "And smooth." 

Alice giggled. Rosalie looked at her over my shoulder, as if Alice had smiled at her a certain way, and then Alice whispered in my ear again. 

"Why don't you kiss her?" 

My hands froze on her chest, my eyes flying to hers. "Kiss her?" 

"Mmhm," Alice murmured. 

I froze with my mouth open. Rosalie didn't seem the least bit disturbed by the suggestion, she only seemed to be waiting to see what I'd do. Alice's hands were back at my waist and she was nuzzling my neck affectionately. I groped for an objection and finally blurted something out. 

"Wouldn't that be wrong?" 

"Why would it be wrong?" 

"She's a girl." 

"So?"

"I'm not into girls." 

Alice gave a muffled giggle into my neck and kissed me there. "Are you into beauty?" she murmured. "We all have instincts to kiss pretty things. Like a kitten on the nose. Or a sexy chick on the lips. It's perfectly natural. Go ahead. Don't be afraid." 

I couldn't do it. Rosalie's hands were still on my breasts and after a moment she grew tired of waiting. She lifted her hands to my face. My heart flared in alarm. She wrapped one of those hands around the nape of my neck, gazing steadily into my eyes, and then she pressed her lips to mine. 

It was the weirdest kiss I'd ever experienced. From this girl who didn't even like me. From this girl who was a GIRL. Tall and sexy and blonde with lips that were full and cool and soft as silk. Lips unlike any lips I had ever imagined. My face was tilted up to hers and her mouth was pressed against mine, flush and firm. Mingled waves of disgust and excitement were rolling over me. My stomach was turning and as she deepened the kiss and brushed her breasts against mne every drop of blood in my body seemed to curdle in queer excitement. 

Finally the kiss was over. I snapped back into reality with blinking eyes. The sound of the waterfall had been drowned out during the kiss and now it seemed to roar. I didn't dare close my lips or lick them. The skin was crawling all over my naked body and my shoulder was tingling where Alice's hand was turning me around to face her. 

"Was that the first time you kissed a girl?" she asked impishly. 

I nodded vaguely. "Yeah." 

"How did you like it?" 

"I don't know." 

"Are you ready for your second kiss with a girl?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Rather than answering she simply smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. 

I almost resisted but I didn't. It actually felt more comfortable than the first one and my eyes fell closed right away. Alice wrapped herself around me tighter, holding me, mashing our lips and our naked breasts together. She moaned softly into my mouth and my mouth opened. Her cool tongue slipped inside and suddenly a fever of the giddy exhilaration blazed over me. Because it was Alice, and I trusted Alice and I loved Alice and-

"Mmm," I moaned, wrapping my arms around her, around her slim, naked, wet little body, and I gripped her tightly against as she kissed me and I kissed her back, tilting my face just to allow her tongue more access. 

I had no idea how long it lasted but I could hardly breathe when it was over. My head and all my body was throbbing. I felt like I was going to faint. Alice smiled and placed another small kiss on my lips, as if tasting their warmth, and smiled. 

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," she said. "It's not fair for Edward to keep you all to himself." 

At first I didn't even register Edward's name. Then my eyes went wide and my hands flew to my mouth. 

"Oh my god," I said. "Edward! Did I just cheat on him?" 

I was mortified, but Alice only smiled and shook her head. "No, no, nothing like that," she said, slipping her hands onto my waist as if to keep me from bolting. 

"It isn't?" 

"Kissing a girl isn't the same as kissing a boy." 

"Not quite. Relationships between women are naturally intimate, or at least they should be. It's female nature to express intimacy with hugging or kissing. Or touching. Like this." 

Rosalie had come over as well and they were both touching me. There was a hand on my shoulder, on my waist, on my breasts. I couldn't tell who's hand was whose. All I knew was that it didn't feel wrong. It was weird and odd and it made me queasy and giddy at the same time—but somehow it didn't feel wrong. 

Alice kissed my cheek and Rosalie kissed the other side and then Alice kissed my mouth and drew back with a giggle. 

"See what I mean?" she went on. "There's nothing wrong with it, is there? Like many things, it's a matter of perspective. Friendships between women can be filled with any amount of intimacy. And once you move past the arbitrary lines that society has drawn for us, you can see that a kiss on the cheek between girl friends is much the same In principle as a kiss on the lips—or a kiss on any other place." 

As she said that she brushed the flats of her fingertips against my swollen pussy. I flinched and gasped. Even just that lightest feather touch was like being struck by lightning between my legs. Rosalie smiled and Alice giggled. 

"So just relax and have fun," she said. "Edward might not approve—or even understand—but he'll never have to know. He can't read your mind and me and Rosalie are always careful. This is private, anyway. Special, Just between us. Okay? A secret for just the three of us." 

I gave a shaky nod. "Okay."

Alice watched my eyes for a moment, as if check if going to run away, and then she grinned. "Good," she said. "Now come over here and sit down. Wanna watch me and Rose do it first? It'll put you in the mood a little more and you could see a minute to get used to it." 

She sat me down on a shelf of rock and I drew my knees together awkwardly. I was throbbing so bad between them. 

"Do you guys do this a lot?" I asked. 

Alice smiled and waded back to Rosalie. "Not a lot," she said, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and looking back at me. "Only sometimes." 

"I had no idea you were..." 

"That we're what?" 

I didn't know how to say it. I didn't even know what I meant. They were married to two amazing husbands that they loved very much and yet here they were—naked in this pond among the moss and lilypads, Alice hanging from Rosalie's neck, smiling at back me, glittering in the sun and the sun glittering in the water. Friends, sisters, lovers. 

"I don't know," I said. 

Alice giggled. Her hands was getting impatient against the smoothness of Rosalie's skin. "Try not to overthink it, okay?" she told me. "Just relax and enjoy the show".

I nodded. Alice smiled and then she turned to Rosalie and looked up into her eyes for a moment, Rosalie smiling as well, and then they moved and touched together their mouths in a slow and steady kiss. 

My throat was closing over again. I didn't think I could ever get comfortable with this but then again I didn't think I'd have to be comfortable. I was watch them with my lips slightly parted, watching as the kiss heated up. All I could hear was water and the occasion moan. I was mesmerized. I had never seen anything like it. Never imagined. They were kissing each other as if they had loved each other forever. As if there was nothing else In the world they wanted to do but kiss each other. Slowly, lovingly, their hands roaming over their sparkling bodies. 

They were turned to the side so that I could see them properly and after a while their mouths opened and their tongues out. Now they were getting frisky. The kisses were turning into pecks and little tongue lashes. Alice's moans became giggles. Then kiss was broken and she were only grinning into each other's eyes, foreheads touching, as their hands spoke for them. Rosalie gave Alice's butt a squeeze. Alice gave Rosalie's boobs a squeeze. Then she bobbed down and licked at her nipples. One then the other. Kissing them and give them little sucks. Finally she rose up and smiled impishly, still holding those breasts in her hands. Rosalie smiled back and pecked at the other girl's lips. One, twice. Then she licked at Alice's lips and that little lick seemed to break her. A pained moan came out of her, as if she was just too horny, and suddenly she threw her arms around the other woman's neck and shoved her tongue back into her mouth. 

I licked my lips, watching. They hardly even seem to realize I was there and I sat extremely still. My feet were dangling in the water and I could feel the cool and gritty rock under my naked butt. I swallowed and stared. 

Alice was kissing her so hard that Rosalie was being backed up against the edge of the pond and finally Alice broke the kiss and took Rosalie by the hips and pushed her down—just gently—until Rosalie was sitting on the rock. She was smiling and sitting there and with a graceful flourish she opened her longs legs, spreading them like wings as she reclined back on the rock. The insides of her thighs glittered and her pussy was completely bald. I could see it from across the pond. It was sparkling and perfect. Alice was kneeling down In the water until she was eyelevel with Rosalie's thighs. The water came to her chest. She touched Rosalie's thigh and gazed at Rosalie's entrance for a moment and then she leaned to kiss it, once, twice, a third time, tender pecks of affection as if her pussy were hurt and she wanted to make It feel better. Rosalie was watching her do it, wincing with pleasure with each teasing touch of her lips. Alice placed a few more attentions on the place between those glittering thighs and then she placed her mouth to it flush, leaning into It was a low moan and kissing it as just as passionately as she had kissed her mouth. 

Rosalie smiled and flung back her hair. As she did her eyes met mine across the pond and her smile want wider. As if she had forgetting I was there. Alice moaned between her legs and Rosalie's smile twitched in pleasure. She had a hand in Alice's hair and she petting Alice like a cat. My heart was racing. She was still looking at me, letting her amber eyes roam over my breasts and my legs, as if my nakedness somehow fed her arousal. It made me smile and I let her look. I didn't mind. It excited me. I blushed and looked away. I watched the thin mist rising over the pond. I watched the lilypads shift and tremble in the wake. I watched the back of Alice's head. The subtle movements, back and forth. Moaning. She had inserted some fingers and she was licking around them. My eyes travelled up over Rosalie's sparkling torso, over Rosalie perfect breasts. She was still smiling and she appeared to be blushing even though there could be colour in her cheeks. Her eyes had glazed slightly and she now she closed them and lifted her glittering face to the sun as an exquisite orgasm passed over the gorgeous of her face and elicited a low moan from her tilted throat. 

I had watched it all and I was awestruck at how beautiful it was. Rosalie's face relaxed into a smile and continued to pet Alice's hair until Alice was done licking her. 

Finally Alice rose up from the water, dripping and sparkling, and she gave Rosalie a kiss while Rosalie sitting there. Rosalie touched her up a little, cupping her breasts, and Alice preened her chest so Rosalie could suck on them a little. Finally she giggled and turned around, a swift little pirouette like a ballerina in water, and then she bent over and propped a foot up on the rock beside Rosalie's lap and lifted her ass so it was eyelevel with Rosalie's face. Rosalie smiled at it and put a hand on it. It was wet and sparkling and perfectly round. 

Alice had hand on the rocks for balance and she was almost on all fours, like a lynx in heat. Her breasts were swaying with the tips of her nipples just above the surface of the pond and she nudged her ass backwards into Rosalie's face. Rosalie responded with a kiss and lick before shuffling a little further on the rock to get a better angle into Alice's pussy. 

I was watching Alice's face and I could tell the exact moment when Rosalie's tongue entered. I had never had sex in my life, and certainly not with a girl or a tongue, but there was no mistaking that. It was release and bliss and a bit of naughtiness. Alice bit her lip as her vagina enjoyed Rosalie's tongue. Her eyes were closed and when she opened she looked at me. Her eyes were dark and lidded and she looked almost like animal, some slaverous panther cursed into human form who demands the slaking of her lust from whoever she happened across in the woods. Rosalie was holding her hips and eating her out like a ripe fruit. Alice's face made no secret of how much she liked. She let me watch and as I watched I could see the orgasm entering her face, closing her eyes and puckering her brow before parting her petalpink lips in delicate cry of ecstasy. 

A breathless chuckle came out of me. I was grinning by now and I had completely forgotten the fact that I was supposed to be straight. What I had just witnessed was the most awesome thing I'd ever seen.

Alice straightened up in the pond and dusted at her hip primly. As if there was something there. Rosalie rose as well and place her arms around Alice to give her kiss. 

"wow," I breathed, still staring at them. "That was..." 

I didn't have the words and I didn't really need them. Alice giggled and winked. "Oh, we're getting started, baby." 

I watched them, wondering what she meant. Alice had climbed out of the pond and she arranging the discarded clothes there into a little bed. Rosalie was wading through the water toward me and I looked up at her, wondering what she was going to do and not objecting to anything. Smiling and without speaking she leaned down, gracefully, and she slipped an arm under my knees and her other arm around my shoulders before lifting me easily from the stone like a bride who'd waiting there. She held me against her cold body, as If I weighed nothing, and then she camed me out of her pond and set me down on the bed of clothes arranged there. 

It was more comfortable than a rock. I managed to keep my legs closed but my body was beyond throbbing by now. My skin seemed to be singing. Alice and Rosalie descended beside me, one at either side, and then they kissed me.

They took it turns and I could hardly keep track which kiss belong with which girl. It didn't seem to matter. All I could feel was lips and loveliness. Their cold hands were roaming all over my hot body, leaving icy trails of excitement over my breasts, my legs, my thighs. 

My pussy was soaked and finally I felt fingers there requesting entrance. I opened my eyes, breathless. It was Alice's fingers down there while Rosalie's hand was caressing the warmth of my thigh. Alice smiled at me and rubbed her fingers against my entrance. 

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, with a little nodded. 

I nodded eagerly. "I think so." 

"Have you ever been touched here?" 

"No."

"Never? I mean, I know Edward hasn't, but even back in Pheonix...?" 

"No."

Alice heaved a sighed and gave a playful pout. "Oh well," she said. "I guess we'll have to take it easy on you down here. I'm sure you'd prefer to save your virginity for Edward, or your hymen at least." 

"It's okay," I said, shaking my head, "I don't mind." 

They were silent for a second. Alice's fingers didn't move. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. They shared a glance. Alice looked at me and gave me a confused smirk. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said go ahead. It's okay." 

She giggled, half in delight half in confusion. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you prefer to be deflowered in the arms of your one true love?" 

"I don't care about any of that." 

"Edward might." 

"So? It's my body, not his. Right?" 

They seemed surprised but they didn't disagree. They shared another glance and slowly their hands and fingers resumed their ministrations. Alice looked at heaving breasts and smiled at them and lifted the smile to my face. 

"It certainly is your body," she said. "I just want you to be sure." 

"I'm sure, I'm sure," I said, and more than that I was desperate. "Edward's the real virgin anvvay. We would've done it ages ago if it was up to me. He's the one with the flower, not Alice giggled and wiggled the tips of her fingers into my vagina. 

"Say no more," she said, and then she pushed them in. 

A gasp came out of me and my back arched slightly. She had done it quickly, but not roughly, breaking my barrier in smooth motion. I wined at the sting and closed my eyes for a second. The next then I felt was my nipples being licked. Kisses on my breasts. Alice's fingers were sitting there, not moving, and my vagina flexed on them tenderly. The sting made me wince. 

"You okay?" Alice asked softly. 

"Yeah," I panted, nodding feverishly. "Yeah, I'm okay." 

I still had my closed. I could feel Rosalie's hand caressing the area around Alice's fingers and then I heard a low purr over the drip and splash of the waterfall in the pond. I opened my eyes and looked at them. They had knelt up and they were staring between my legs with eyes that gone pitch black. I realize I must be bleeding. 

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. 

Alice nodded and smiled and lifted her hand from between my legs. Two of her fingers were smeared with the red remains of my virginity. 

"It's the blood," she whispered. "It's a good thing we just hunted. Or this would be a lot harder." 

Rosalie had taken Alice's wrist in her hands and she pulled it toward her and licked at the blood. Alice leaned and licked as well, smiling at me as she did so. Rosalie licked again and I noticed her tongue brush against Alice's. Alice then took the fingers into her mouth and sucked at them before Rosalie pulled them out and sucked at them herself, a playful glare of their darkened eyes like girls fighting over a lollipop. I watched them, grinning, until they had licked both fingers entirely. 

"wow," I said. "You guys are so hot." 

Alice smiled and lowered her hand back between my legs. Her fingers slipped inside with no resistance and I squirmed slightly against them. "You're kind of sexy yourself," she said. "And so warm. I love how warm you are. We gotta do this again sometime while you're still human. Rosalie, feel how warm she is." 

Rosalie had been caressing the area around Alice's fingers and now Alice finger came out. Rosalie glanced at face for a second, as if to get permission, and then she put her fingers inside me. She had a small smile on her face and the smile grew as she felt the warmth inside me. She seemed to be slightly mesmerized, as If she'd never felt anything quite like it. Her fingers were like ice Inside me and I gave them a squeeze With my vagina which caused her to almost giggle. 

Alice noticed how she lit up and it was Alice who giggled. She smiled and began caressing my thigh. "Does it hurt?" she asked me. 

"A little bit," I said, nodding. "But in a good way." 

Alice giggled again and leaned to suck on one of my nipples. Her hand had found my clit and now she was tracing circles around it, nipping at my breast playfully. I moaned and squirmed pleasurably. Rosalie's fingers were burled Inside me and she was feeling around like a locksmith trying to unlock something in there. 

I shivered and moaned. Alice's mouth came up and kissed mine for a little bit, slipping her tongue between my lips and kissing me deeply, before her mouth lowered to neck and throat. The cool touch of her lips seemed to sizzle on my blazing skin. She trailed kisses lower and lower, a couple more for my breasts, a few on my tummy. I watched her over my heaving chest, my vagina clenching on Rosalie's fingers. She grinned at me and shuffled down between my legs until she was laying on her stomach in the grass, facefirst into my pussy. She started licking around Rosalie's fingers and Rosalie started to pump them. Rosalie was kneeling at my side and all it took was one glance at her sparkling breasts to push me over the edge. I was moaning loudly and repeatedly. Helplessly. My vagina was sucking on Rosalie's fingers like a mouth and Alice's lips were locked around my clit. The climax was coming like a train down a tunnel and suddenly it ran me over. My eyes squeezed shut and my body arched off the ground as if I'd been electrocuted. The world moved. A cry came out of me and suddenly I slumped back to earth, collapsing in boneless heap like some fallen angel fluttering from the sky. 

I was covered in sweat and seemed to have passed out for a moment. I was breathing so hard and fast that I was hardly breathing at all. I had curling onto my side and I could feel cool hands caressing my hip. 

"You okay?" Alice asked with a giggle in her voice. 

I nodded into the pile of discarded clothes I was laying in. "Yeah," I wheezed. "Yeah. That was...that was..." 

"Awesome?" 

"Yeah." 

Alice giggled and spanked my butt playfully. "Well, duh," she said. "You just had a threeway with two of the most supernaturally sexy women on the planet. Of course it was awesome, what else would it be?"

I laughed breathlessly and continued to lay there. My hair must've been messy because I could feel them both brushing it with their hands. 

"It's funny how you actually have to breathe," Alice commented. "If you were a vampire you'd be good to go again right away. But that's okay, we can give you a few minutes." 

I opened an eye. "Huh?" 

They didn't reply. She rolled over and saw them smiling and then I struggled to sit up. I kept my legs closed and covered my breasts with a forearm, as if I'd gotten shy again. I studied their smiles and somehow I was smiling too. 

"What do you mean?" I asked them. 

Alice gave me a look as if I was very silly. "Come on," she said, "you didn't we were gonna stop there, did you? The boys are gonna be out hunting for at least a few more hours. And there's still so many things we can do together." 

I started at them. "Are you serious?" 

"Of course we are, aren't we Rose?" 

Rosalie didn't answer. She hadn't spoken single word since she took her clothes off and she didn't have to. It was all there in her smile, her full, red, haughty, taunting, tempting smile. 

I shifted onto my knees and tucked my hair behind my ears, forgetting to cover my breasts. I looked at them, one then the other. Then I shrugged and chuckled. 

"Well, what did you want to do?" I asked them. 

Alice wrapped her arm around Rosalie's shoulders and drew her close. 

"It's up to you," she said. "Anything you want." 

"Anything?" 

"Anything at all." 

I stared at them. My face was frozen in an incredulous grin. The sun had moved off behind us and they were bathed full in sunlight. Sparkling. Naked. Pink nipples on twinkling tits and legs like pearl. A startled chuckle came out of me and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as if I was hungry. 

"Okay," I said. 

\------------------------------

It was hours before we returned to camp and I almost didn't want to go. A weird feeling settled over me as we washed off in the pond but I didn't mention it. 

We had pulled our clothes directly onto our wet bodies and then we hiked back to the campsite. The boys were just getting back from their hunt, Emmett bouncing up and down as if they were coming back from the fair, and I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind because it was all I could think about. Alice had said it was no big deal—just a special encounter between close friends—but it didn't feel like no big deal to me. Edward gave me a hug and my skin kind of crawled. I figured I was just ashamed. Because despite what Alice had said it kind of did feel like cheating. To me, at least. I watched Alice and Rosalie with their husbands and nothing at all seemed to have changed for them. Did that mean I was different? 

The trip didn't last much longer after that. It was long hike back down the trail and soon we had to set out if I wanted to be back by dark. Alice and Rosalie led me back down the trail, thought light and shadow, and this time I wasn't really looking at their faces. I was looking at how tight their Jeans were around their super cute butts. 

It was almost dark by the time we got back to my house. Alice walked me to the door and by now she must've noticed that something wasn't quite right. The sun was setting beyond the row of houses across the street and there was only the fainted glimmer on Alice's face. Tomorrow it would be overcast again. 

"So," she said, treading carefully "You're cool with what happened? No weirdness?" 

I nodded and hefted my pack. "Sure. I think so." 

"You think so? 

I didn't answer right away. Butterflies fluttered up in my stomach and I gave a shrug. "Well, I don't know," I admitted. "I never thought I'd ever do it with a girl. Does this mean I'm bi?"

Alice smiled and shook her head. "It means whatever you want it mean," she said. "Don't label yourself, okay? It's not important. Just remember it for what it was. A special moment between three very close friends. Okay?" 

I nodded. "Okay." 

"You gonna come hiking with us again someday?" 

There was a definite suggestion in the question and I didn't answer. I just blushed and cocked my thumb at the door behind me. 

"I better get inside," I said. 

Rosalie was leaning against the fender of the car, like she had been yesterday morning, and her hair was orange in the last of the twilight. I lifted a hand to wave and she smiled and waved back. Alice saw it and turned back to me. 

"I think you and Rose are gonna be much better friends from now on," she said. "See what a beneficial experience it was?" 

I chuckled. "I hope so." 

Alice looked into my face for a moment and she placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Night, Bella," she said. "If you wanna talk about what happened, just give me a call, okay? I want us to be as close as possible." 

For some reason that little platitude made me heart race and I didn't trust myself to answer. I just nodded. Alice smiled at me again and winked and then she turned and skipped across the lawn. Rosalie got in the car and Alice climbed in the other side. She waved at me as the engine started and I waved back. Rosalie looked at me, sparing me a smile, and then she pulled away from the curb. 

I watched them go, using my head to shield my eyes from sun. The car went down the road, revving quietly, and turned the corner. Then it was gone, along with it's beautiful passengers. I stood there for a long time, thinking. The sun sank and I let me hand drop. Think about what happened, what it meant. I was confused about everything but there was one thing I was positive about. 

That I absolutely had to do it again someday.


End file.
